EINSTEIN'S WRONG THEORIES
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) December 20 , 2015 EINSTEIN’S WRONG THEORY OF MASSLESS QUANTA OF FIELDS Although Newton’s predictions (1704) that the particles of light have mass confirmed by the German mathematician Soldner in 1801, Einstein influenced by Maxwell’s massless fields (1865) in his first paper (1905) in order to explain the photoelectric effect begins by paying tribute to the wrong Maxwell’s fields moving through a fallacious ether. “ It has proved itself excellently suited for the description of purely optical phenomena and will probably never be replaced by another theory.” However it is surprising that Einstein was based on the Planck theory of quanta of energy hν (1900) which showed that Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory cannot explain the optical phenomena in atomic physics. Under this condition Einstein introduced his wrong hypothesis that light consists of massless quanta of fields. Especially Einstein proposed the following conceptual scheme: The energy of light is not distributed evenly over the whole front, as the classical picture assumed, but rather is concentrated or localized in discrete small regions. Roughly speaking, Einstein therefore extended the quantum concept to the massless Maxwell's fields. Note that to the quantum of light the name photon was later given by the American physicist Lewis (1926) after the experiment of another American physicist Compton who showed experimentally (1923) that a photon has momentum p = hν/c. Moreover the absorption of a photon in the Compton scattering contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔE but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ, which means that the photon has not only energy hν but also mass m = p/c = hν/c2. On the other hand in 1963 the two American physicists French and Tessman showed experimentally that Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory involves misconceptions. (See my "12 AMERICAN PHYSICISTS REJECT EINSTEIN"). Under this condition in 1993 I presented my paper of dipole photons which led to my discovery of Photon-Matter Interaction: hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Particularly when a spinning dipole photon interacts through its vectors Ey and Bz with the charge (-e) of an electron we may write Ey(-e)dy = dw and Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm or Bz(-e) dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Since Ey/Bz = c one gets dW/dm = c2 or hv/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Such equations along the bending of light near the sun led to my DISCOVERY OF PHOTON MASS. ' ' EINSTEIN’S WRONG THEORY OF SPECIAL RELATIVITY In 1901 Kaufmann showed experimentally that when an electron absorbs energy it increases not only its energy but also its mass as M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Then Kaufmann tried to explain the variable mass M by using the recognition of J. J.Thomson, who in 1881 suggested the so-called electromagnetic mass. On the other hand in 1887 the two American physicists Michelson and Morley by using an interferometer showed experimentally that Maxwell’s ether does not exist. Nevertheless Lorentz influenced by Maxwell’s massless fields moving through a fallacious ether suggested incorrectly that the ether exist under the wrong hypothesis that the dimension of the interferometer contracts along the motion through the ether. Moreover Einstein in 1905 based on the Lorentz math complicated more the problem because he replaced the ether by a relative motion of the electron with respect to an observer. Of course such a strange hypothesis violates the two conservation laws of mass and energy developed by Greek philosophers.( See my "GREEK PHILOSOPHERS REJECT EINSTEIN") . Whereas under the law of the photon absorption in both the photoelectric effect and in the Compton scattering the absorption of dipole photon contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass. Thus under the absorption of dipolar photons at a velocity u Newton’s inertial mass Mo of the electron becomes a variable mass M as M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Indeed differentiating the above equation under Newton’s second law one gets Δhν/Δm = KE/ΔM = c2 Leaving out the photon mass Δm and the kinetic energy KE of the electron we may write Δhν = ΔMc2 = c2(M-Mo) This is the simple relation of the Δhν with the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ = (Μ-Μο), where M is the variable mass after the photon absorption and Mo is the constant inertial mass of the electron before the photon absorption. Note that in Einstein’s wrong relativity Mo is the wrong rest mass of a stationary electron with respect to a hypothetical moving observer, while M is the false relativistic mass with respect to the same hypothetical observer. Then, since the experiment of Kaufmann showed that M = cMo /(c2-u2)0.5 we may write Δhν = c2 – Mo = Moc2– 1 . Note that Compton using the wrong rest mass Mo of Einstein formulated the same equation as Δhν = Moc2[ 1/(1-u2/c2)0.5 -1] . (See my "CORRECT COMPTON EFFECT"). This situation tells us that both the photoelectric effect and the Compton scattering are based on the two conservation laws of energy and mass because the dipole photons have both energy hν and mass m = hν/c2 , while Einstein under his massless quanta of fields developed his invalid relativity, according to which the increase of the electron mass is due not to the absorption of the photon mass m = hν/c2 but to the relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer. Such fallacious ideas did much to retard the progress of atomic and nuclear physics, because Einstein believed incorrectly that the mass defect in atomic and nuclear structures turns into the energy of photons. EINSTEIN’S WRONG HYPOTHESIS OF MASS-ENERGY CONSERVATION Einstein after his formulation of E = mc2 incorrectly pointed out: “Pre-relativity physics contains two conservation laws of fundamental importance, namely, the law of conservation of energy and the law of conservation of mass; these two appear there as completely independent of each other. Through relativity theory they melt together into one principle”. Under this invalid idea Einstein’s equation E = mc2 tells us that mass and energy are two facets of the same coin, energy. The corollary of that idea was that the two apparently separate conservation laws of fundamental physics, conservation of energy and conservation of mass, are one, conservation of mass- energy. Physicists also believed incorrectly that one can arrive at the mass- energy equivalence by another route as in the so-called annihilation. For example in the “Annihilation-WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following wrong paragraph: “When an electron and a positron collide to annihilate and create gamma rays, energy is given off. Both particles have a rest energy of 0.511 mega electron volts (MeV). When the mass of the two particles is converted entirely into energy'', ''this rest energy is what is given off.'' The energy is given off in the form of the gamma rays. Each of the gamma rays has an energy of 0.511 MeV." Of course in this false idea which did much to retard the progress of physics Einstein influenced by his fallacious massless quanta of fields did not use the successful idea of the Bohr model according to which the energy ΔE of the charge-charge interaction between the negative electron and the positive proton turns into the energy hν of the generated photon. So he avoided to write the very obvious energy ΔE of the charge-charge interaction between the positive positron and the negative electron which turns into the energy 2hν of the two generated two photons. In fact, one must apply my DISCOVERY OF MATTER MATTER INTERACTION according to which the electromagnetic energy ΔΕ of the charged particles (electron and positron) turns into the energy hν of the photons, while the mass defect ΔΜ of the electron-positron interaction turns into the mass m = hν/c2 of the generated photons. Of course my discovery of the above equation which rejects Einstein’s ideas is consistent with the two fundamental laws of conservation of energy and mass. In the same way in my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” I showed that in the proton-neutron electromagnetic interaction the electromagnetic binding energy ΔΕ = 2.2246 MeV turns to the photon energy hν = 2.2246 MeV while the mass defect ΔΜ = 2.2246/c2 turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2 = 2.2246/c2 . Moreover according to the two conservation laws of energy and mass in the Bohr model the Coulomb energy of the proton-electron system ΔΕ = 13,6 eV turns into the photon energy hν = 13.6 eV and the mass defect ΔΜ turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2 . While Einstein in his wrong hypothesis of mass-energy conservation violated the two fundamental laws of physics. For example in Einstein's book (1938) “The Evolution of Physics” Full text( page 54 ) one reads Einstein’s following contradicting paragraphs : “If we regard the whole universe as a closed system, we can proudly announce with the physicists of the nineteenth century that the energy of the universe is invariant, that no part of it can ever be created or destroyed. Our two concepts of substance are, then, matter and energy. Both obey conservation laws: An isolated system cannot change either in mass or in total energy. Matter has weight but energy is weightless. We have therefore two different concepts and two conservation laws. Are these ideas still to be taken seriously? Or has this apparently well-founded picture been changed in the light of newer developments? It has! Further changes in the two concepts are connected with the theory of relativity.” '''EINSTEIN’S WRONG THEORY OF GENERAL RELATIVITY' Despite the well-established laws of Newton, Coulomb, and Ampere of forces acting at a distance confirmed accurately by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (see my "QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT REJECTS EINSTEIN"), Einstein’s wrong relativity led to various fallacious theories of nuclear structure and binding. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism”. Especially I revealed that the laws of Newton along with the laws of Coulomb and Ampere involving forces acting at a distance invalidate Einstein’s relativity because the Kaufmann experiment which led to the development of the invalid Lorentz transformation and to the wrong special relativity is interpreted accurately by the application of the well-established laws. Also the observations of the bending of light near the sun predicted by Newton and the Advanced of the perihelion of Mercury which led to the development of the invalid general relativity, in fact, are interpreted accurately by the applications of Newton’s laws. Moreover the experiments of the gravitational red shift are interpreted by applying Newton’s second law, while the basic length contraction and the time dilation are interpreted by applying Newton’s third law of instantaneous simultaneity. Newton’s contributions to science may be grouped under three main heads: the enunciation of the fundamental laws and hence the proof of the empirical laws of planetary motion and other fundamental astronomical matters; the discovery of the nature of white light and the matters of the first importance springing from this; and the discovery of the infinitesimal calculus. The empirical laws of the motions of planets had been enunciated by Kepler, but it was supposed before Newton’s attack on the problem that these motions were governed by such things as mysterious vortices. Newton’s Principia the most celebrated work of science also contains the foundations of mathematical physics, treating for example, wave motion for the first time. In general it may be said that he established the power and the universality of the methods of quantitative science. Nevertheless under the influence of Einstein’s wrong relativity today physicist believe that Newton’s laws are not the well-established laws of nature. Instead it is believed incorrectly that they have a limited application under the assumed “universal law” of Einstein’s mistakes in his relativity. For example in the “Inertial mass-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “Later on, we will see how our classical definition of mass must be altered if we take into considerations the theory of special relativity, which is more accurate than classical mechanics.” Also in the “ Action at a distance-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “This problem has been resolved by Einstein’s theory of general relativity in which gravitational interaction is mediated by deformation of space-time geometry. Matter warps the geometry of space-time and these effects are as with electric and magnetic fields propagated at the speed of light”. In fact, after a careful analysis of atomic and nuclear experiments we revealed that under the experiment of French and Tessman who showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s fields Einstein’s false general relativity of fallacious gravitational fields invalidates his wrong special relativity, because Einstein himself introduced also the constant inertial mass discovered by Newton. Following this confusion the WIKIPEDIA emphasizes that Einstein in his general relativity applied Newton’s the constant inertial mass which is inconsistent with the relativistic mass of his special relativity. ' ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts